runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The World at its Knees
The World at its Knees is the second Grandmaster quest ever released. It is a sequel to While Guthix Sleeps and basically to every other quest serieses. The ending leaves the quest open for a sequel. Walkthrough Threats, More Threats and a Hell Lot of Threats ''Items to bring: Desert robes, waterskins, knife, 5 coins or Pharaoh's sceptre, runes for two teleports to Varrock, teleport runes to Ardougne, prayer potions, decent food, decent weapons and armour'' Speak to Azzanadra at the top of the pyramid you found in Desert Treasure. He reveals that he has gathered a lot of his original power and contacted his followers. He intends to leave the pyramid and strike against his enemy, Lucien. You inform him of the events of WGS, and now he wants to claim the stone for himself and resurrect Zaros. He will ask for a quick teleport out to a location near the North. Your player will think he is referring to the Wilderness, so give him the runes and you will both arrive in Varrock. A cutscene will come up, in which Azzanadra tells you off and you are both surrounded by Varrockian guards. Azzanadra wants to blast them all, but you convince him not too. You are both taken to King Roald, who needs your help. Azzanadra interrupts, but after the two have an argument, the Mahjarrat decides he is close enough to make a camp in the nearby Wilderness. He says he will summon you again later and leaves. The king explains that the kingdoms of Misthalin and Asgarnia are uniting once more against a familiar threat. He says it something big from the Wilderness, and he will need more allies to combat the threat. He goes on to say that King Lathas of Kandarin has not responded to his plea, and asks you to go see him. Get to Ardougne and speak to the king. He refuses Roald's offer, and says he has bigger things on his plate. He says Camelot is going to attack him unless he does first. You tell him war is wrong, and then go to reference the quests in the Plague City series. He will reveal his evil intentions and have you thrown into his dungeon. You will be interrogated by several Elves about the events of the Plague City series. A cutscene will occur, regardless of what answer you give. The Elves will sentence you to death and you will fall through a trapdoor. A level 360 Bull Rocnar will attack you, but do not worry, you don't need to fight it and it only hits 10. During the cutscene, you are rescued from the dungeon by the Wise Old Man, and you will end up in Camelot. The WOM will reveal he was pushed out of retirement by the Temple Knights who have recruited him as an agent. You both proceed to tell King Arthur of the impending doom. However, you will see the king and his knights locked in combat with Morgan Le Faye's knights. Be warned, this area is multicombat and you will be attacked by the knights. You must defeat the Renegade Captain, level 80, who uses the protect prayers. He can hit hard, however you only need one style of combat to finish him off - the WOM will mage him, making him switch prayers so you can defeat by either melee or ranging. He drops full Renegade armour (it is advised to keep this, for it can be sold for quite a high price at the Grand Exchange). Atfer the fight, another cutscene will come (this quest is full of them, I promise you) and Arthur's forces will have been chased into the labyrinthine dungeon under the castle. You and the WOM must find them through the maze, and you will run into several knights on the way. Ignore them, and take these steps; *West *East *North *South *South *North *East *North *West *East If you get this course wrong, you will fall into a trap and forced back to the start. After navigating your way, you will see Morgan Le Faye locked in combat with Arthur. You must kill her five guards (level 60 each) who also use prayer. You should just sail by at this part, for with the WOM at your side this is an easy fight. When they are dead, the remaining knights are no longer distracted and will gang up on Morgan. At 1 HP, she will teleport away. Rewards Music Unlocked Trivia Category:Rework